


Undeniable

by Zarrylovechild



Category: An Original Work - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarrylovechild/pseuds/Zarrylovechild
Summary: I hated the darkness and all of its mysteries, I thought I had escaped. Until it found me.





	1. Chapter 1

“Such a delicate flower, wilting before my very eyes. Your petals are dark and crumbling, your stem is bent and cracked. Your roots are short and paper thin, your soul is trapped within. My dear little flower how small you’ve shrunken, may you grow to the sun in your next life.”


	2. Dahlia

"I don’t feel like talking anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

My teacher lets out a defeated sigh, probably thinking that I couldn’t hear it. I did.

“Why don’t you want to talk anymore?”

“This isn’t exactly a lighthearted thing to throw about at the drop of a hat.”

Silence.

“If you don’t want to talk to me, then there’s nothing that I can do. I’ll see you next week.”

I stand to my feet and storm out of the office, slamming the door behind me as I keep my eyes trained on the floor. I hated this, I hated every single second of this torture that they made me endure. It honestly made me wonder if these people were crazy and if they had actually lost their ever-loving minds. I storm out of the office and stand shivering on the stoop, my eyes looking frantically from left to right.

Who does she think she is? Talking down to me like that, I know damn well what happened to me almost a year ago. What was repeating it going to do for me? At the mere thought of talking about it again, I ball my fists in unspeakable anger. But I stop those harsh thoughts from coming, taking in a deep breath of the chilly air with my eyes squeezed tightly. Then gently opening them up again to watch my breath pour out of my mouth like smoke, easy.

My black boots loudly stomp as I make my way down the front steps, finally planting themselves down on the sidewalk in front of me. The harsh breeze that suddenly came out of nowhere knocking me into a hunched over position, the cold rocking my bones and freezing my insides. I draw the hood of my coat up over my head and shove my hands into my pockets, praying for the howling wind to pause for just a few moments to allow me to walk to my car.

I grab my keys from within my pocket and unlock the car as I race towards to where it’s parked on the side of the road, almost crying with relief as I jump inside. I immediately put my keys in the ignition and turn the car on, and the blasting heat from my vents fills the vehicle. I sigh loudly in relief as I rest my head on the very top of the steering wheel, basking in the warmth all around me. I’m stirred from my few moments of relaxation by a faint chime coming from my pocket, causing me to jump at the sudden noise. I pull my phone from my pocket and see my screen aglow with the notification of my mom texting me.

“Oh brother” I sigh deeply as I prepare myself to fully read the text that she sent my way, probably to chastise me for something I didn’t do.

When you’re finished with your classes, I’m gonna need you to go to the store and pick up some things for dinner. Here’s the list....

“Why can’t you go get it yourself?” I grumble under my breath, not even wanting to think about having to go back out into the cold unforgiving wind. I text back my compliance, ignoring her instant question of why I was out of school so early. I would deal with that when I got back home. I checked the street before steering onto the road and beginning my trek to the grocery store, agonizing every single second.

The holidays seem like such a wonderful occasion when looking in on the snowglobe, watching the fake snow fall onto the fake house where the fake happy family lives. But in actuality, it's anything but joyful. The scene itself requires for its entire world to be shaken, and sometimes even flipped upside down. Now that was truly realistic. A family filled with a facade of smiles, surrounded by an inescapable blizzard. Just like the one that I was driving through now, that was actually getting worse by the minute.

A blizzard like this marked something else for me, the season of cold and early darkness that took me back. That brought me back to that cabin in the woods, surrounded by cold and darkness with no hope of escaping. Sometimes that darkness would come inside to play, to draw out every ounce of sunshine that somehow wormed up into my soul. It was a blizzard like this that dragged me from my security, that dug its claws into my flesh and ripped me to shreds.

Mom said that this was all ridiculous, that it had been a while after my hell under the cabin. That it was time for me to 'put my big girl shoes on' and move on, to put it all behind me. But those shoes insisted on staying in my closet, in an unopened box caked with dust. Who knew if I was ever going to see that box again, growing faded and weary as time goes on. The grocery store. Right.

I pull into the deserted parking lot to find a barren wasteland, no cars as far as the eye can see. I pull up directly in front of the doors to the store, the lights are off and no one is inside. I groan in annoyance at the wasted time it took to get myself all the way out here, especially when I could be home all toasty under my sheets. I pull my phone from where it rests on the seat beside me, and decide to call my mom to bear the bad news. She picks up after three rings.

"I gave you the list, you should already know what to get" She automatically states, all care thrown out the window when speaking to me.

"Mom the grocery store is closed, we're in the middle of a blizzard. Everyone is home" I answer as I rub an early forming headache out of my brow. She lets out a heavy sigh as I visualize her running a hand through her full head of graying curls, silently cursing the storm in her mind.

"Just come home, I need to talk to you." Before I'm able to respond she hangs up, and I stare at the blank screen in confusion. I don't bother trying to call her back before setting the phone in my pocket, making a U-turn and calmly making my way home.

Home. It's a place where you're supposed to be safe, a place that you can confide in. Filled with people that love you, and care for you. It seems that I have the exact opposite of that, and I don't have the effort to really care anymore. As I drive down the snow caked roads, the weather begins to take a turn for the worst.

I pull up into the driveway and almost fail incredibly at keeping myself alive, my heart hammering in my chest as I carefully hop up the steps. Being incredibly wary of any steps caked in ice that wanted to send me to my icy doom. I fish my keys out of my pocket and shove them into the lock, twisting until I'm finally able to throw myself inside and slam the door shut behind me.

It's silent as I stomp my feet on the mat, yanking off my gloves as I tremble at the sudden rush of warm air.

"Why don't you ever insist on letting Matthew take you?" I can hear my mother's voice drifting in from the living room where she's parked in front of the television, soda can in hand.

"Because I can drive perfectly fine on my own." I retort back as I walk over to the closet in the family room, and set my coat up on a hanger.

"What about July?" She peers at me over the lip of the can, and I can almost hear the smirk in her voice thinking that she had a bit of leverage on me. Alluding to my breakdown on the road last July, it looked just like the woods surrounding the cabin.

"What about October?" I retort back, pulling out my own ace of spades to cut her down to size. That DUI she got was nothing to sneeze at and seemed gargantuan in comparison to my little meltdown on the road.

"Sit down." She more or less growls, having nothing else to spit my way to try and make me shrink. I roll my eyes as I bury my face in the closet, suppressing the anger that began to boil up inside of me. Some supportive mother she was, a true diamond in the rough. I close the closet door with a harsh click and make my way over to the couch, making sure to sit on the complete opposite side of the couch.

"What?" I sigh with a cross of my arms, not wanting to meet her eyes for fear of falling for those sinister eyes.

"We're sending you away to your aunt Mary's."


	3. Chrysanthemum

"Why Aunt Mary's?" I question immediately, wanting to know why I'd be spending god knows how long over there.

She takes a deep puff of her cigarette and immediately I hold my breath as she exhales, her smoke filling the room in a deep fog. As soon as it disappears before my eyes, I instinctively exhale as well. Not wanting to breathe in any of the toxic air that she was breathing out.

"There's better things out there for you, at least that's what she said." She mumbled as she continued to flick through the channels, not even turning to look at me from where she was seated.

"I don't need things, I need action. I need to do things, to steady myself. Not going around reliving hell just to retell what happened to me, I need change."

"And you're going to get it, by going to your Aunt Mary's." I look to her in bewilderment, her face a stone cold expression as I begin to feel my mind start to tear in the very center.

"She thinks what I went through was a tall tale, she doesn't even believe what happened to me. What makes you think that she'll waste money on me by sending me to a place to talk to people about something that she doesn't believe happened!" I'm standing on my feet now with my fists clenched by my sides, my heart pounding so loud I can hear it in my ears and feel it in the tips of my fingers.

"I don't know, if she's willing to take you then I'll let her. It'll give me a break." She turns to look at me finally, her empty and soulless eyes meeting mine for a millisecond before turning to look back at the bright screen.

"This is all a lie isn't it, you just wanna get rid of me for your own selfish reasons!" I yell, and she's silent for a few seconds. Before she takes another drag and coughs out a chuckle, looking down to the old ring mark on her finger.

"You were always so inquisitive like your father, seemed like the only thing he gave you when he left us. Left me." She let out a deep sigh and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, so far into the back of my head I swore I saw my brain in those fleeting moments.

I'm at a loss for words and there's nothing sitting on the tip of my tongue to spit back at her that might change her mind, there was nothing that was going to change her mind if it wasn't going to benefit her in any way. I was going to go with Aunt Mary and I had no say in it whatsoever, I was to be trapped with that woman for who knows how long.

"What's going on?" A sudden voice comes out of the shadows and causes me to jump from where I'm sat deep in thought, Matthew. He's standing in the doorway, peering at me with those red-rimmed eyes from the darkness of the dining room. He isn't happy to see me, and I'm not happy to see him either not in the slightest.

"I'm just telling her about the plan for Aunt Mary's babe." Mom mumbles as she takes another deep puff, not even turning to look at him as she lets the smoke pour out of her mouth like water in a great stream. I resist the urge to fan the smoke away from me, holding my breath again and waiting until it disappears from sight until I inhale quietly again through my nose.

He nods silently from where his tall figure looms over the atmosphere, hanging heavier than the smoke from my mom's cigarette. His eyes bore into mine as he steps into the living room and sit's beside my mom on the couch, slapping a hand down on her bare knee. She's emotionless as a statue as he gets comfortable beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulder and trying to grow as comfortable as possible.

"We'll finally get some time to ourselves, sounds fun huh?" He smirks as he squeezes her shoulder softly, and she gives a stiff smile back. Void of all emotion that vanishes as quickly as it appears, turning back to the neutral expression that I know all too well.

"Yea," she numbly agreed "just you, me and the tv." She sighed with a smug expression on her face. It was disheartening to see her like this, the woman sitting there was someone I no longer recognized as my mother. Just a hollow and dark form slouched in her crevice within the couch, all traces of the maternal figure I had grown to love, long gone with no sign of ever returning.

This is what my father did to her, my real father. Not the beast with his arm wrapped around her as if she were his property, nothing more than a source of income to fuel his unhealthy habits. My mother never told me what really happened, I wasn't here for what took place. I was in the basement of a cabin in the middle of the woods. Whenever I tried to bring it up, she'd shut me down right away with a cold and icy stare that chilled me down to my very bones. She told me only what she thought I needed to know, that it was all my fault.

I constantly tell myself that she's lying, that she's only telling me this to make herself feel better because of what happened. But deep down I kind of feel like it's true, that if it wasn't for me, life would have been a paradise for the three of us to live in together. That if it wasn't for my stupid mistake, I wouldn't be standing here watching this man suck the life out of my mother with each passing moment. I wouldn't have to be the audience to behold the smoke that constantly pooled out of her mouth, I wouldn't have to worry about going into her room in the morning to find her lifeless body curled up beneath her bed sheets.

"Do you want something?"

I jump where I stand to find Matthew glaring at me, a predatory stare finding its way into his eyes. Matthew never liked me, and I never liked him either so it was completely fair in my eyes. I was fairly good at reading people, knowing the emotion brewing behind their eyes as if it were a tea bag steeping in a tall cup. I saw how Matthew felt, I saw how he felt about me within those fleeting moments we shared eye contact. A sudden chill rushed over me, a frost that began to numb the tips of my fingers and toes. His eyes. They looked just like-

"No, nothing at all." I gasp out before speed walking out of the living room and leaping up the steps, racing towards my bedroom door to escape from him and his eyes. His eyes. His eyes. His eyes. The look he gave, it was like I was there again. Like I was sitting naked in that basement, with nothing but the darkness to comfort me. It was too dark. There was never light, like the hallway I'm racing down this very minute. My heart is pounding so loud it takes over the sound of my thundering footsteps, the closed doors within this hall haunting me with their bare emptiness.

I run through with my hands stretched out in front of me, searching for that familiar door handle that led to the only safe haven I had ever had. I grasp the doorknob earnestly and shove my way into the room and into the blinding light, causing the darkness that constantly followed to recede back into the hall. I pant as I trip with the force I had used to bust open the door and fall to my knees as I turn back to the doorway. I look into the darkness of the hall I had just escaped from with fearful eyes, watching the darkness stare back into me with nothing less than malice. I kick the door closed with my feet as I sit on the floor of my bedroom, willing myself to calm down and realize where I am. In my room. My sanctuary.

I look around at the familiar area I had been in since after the incident, the one place I had called home. Plain beige walls with three large windows greeting you as soon as you walked into the room, the eyes of the house glaring back out into the world with what I wanted to believe was anger. During the day I tied the curtains up into a knot and allowed myself to tug the blinds all the way up to the very top of the window. Not allowing a single ounce of sunlight to be wasted, and with the snow packing into the earth the sun reflected its wondrous glory tenfold to those willing to behold it. Most would draw the curtains together tightly, not wanting the blinding light to assault their eyeballs more than needed.

But for me, the darkness was something I wanted to be willed away with all my might. To be in it was something that drove me into hysteria, a panic attack that couldn't be qualmed until I was bathed in the light yet again. The sunlight was something to be rejoiced, admired and not taken advantage of. Something I did all too much the years before it happened when it was only the darkness and I for an entire year. Best friends, never to be without one another again.

I shakily stand to my feet from where I'm sat on the floor, my stomach still turning within me as I steady myself. I walk over to the window and peer out at the world coated in the frozen tears of the angels, or whoever was up there watching over us. If there was anyone up there at all. I walk over to my dresser as I shrug off my thin jacket, looking to my reflection in the mirror and letting out a deep sigh. It had been two years and my hair wasn't showing any signs of turning back to normal any time soon. Due to the trauma I had experienced under the cabin, I had acquired what they called Marie Antoinette Syndrome.

My hair had turned as white as the snow falling from the sky, and even after all this time it hadn't faded in the slightest. Or reverted back slightly to the thick chocolate brown I had been born with. I had given up all hopes of trying to make myself presentable to those around me, I had nothing to lose but so much to gain. And trying to push myself out into the world, dressed head to toe in the fake facade of a girl who is completely put together was the very last thing that I wanted to do.


End file.
